Alien abduction part one
by little-chibi-girl
Summary: To the game Friends of minaral town. Cow are takken in an alien space ship what will he and the girls do? rated PG just in case
1. Default Chapter

I don't own harvest moon: FoMT or any thing from it. (Except a copy of the game)  
  
I apologize for wasting your time if you think this is bad I made it out of boredom.  
  
Notes: Off of Harvest Moon: Friends of mineral town, Please R&R you don't know how much your opinion means to me. Even flames are good.  
  
Today was a day like any other the chores had not been done and the cattle were loose on the field. Yes, it was a normal day, until...  
  
Do you have the cows in sight?" said alien 1. "Yes," said alien 2 "the cows are ready for transport"  
  
Just then out of the clouds burst a large plate like a flying disk it lowered itself close to the ground, and out of it bottom emerged a large green ray of light. The cows were drawn to it like flies to a pile of dog doo. Quickly the alien space ship beamed up the threes cow and disappeared into the day.  
  
Quickly out of fear that they might come back for me I ran straight into town to find my girlfriend. If any one was going to believe me it was her.  
  
I ran as fast as I could to the hospital where she worked, only bumping into the towns ladies once.  
  
"That's the craziest story I've ever heard" Elli said somewhat mad at me. So out of her disbelief I dragged her back to my farm.  
  
After she looked for the cows and they were nowhere to be seen she decided to believe me. "What are we going to do about it?" She asked in despair. I quickly told her not to worry and she seemed to settle down.  
  
Of course we had to look for clues so I skipped my chose and we headed for the one place that I thought they would be: the mountains.  
  
Ok here's the end of chapter one. The only thing I ask of you is to review.  
  
Chap 2 will be up By Friday (if I remember) 


	2. Alien abduction Chap 2

Alien abduction Chap 2: It's after the girls!  
  
Notes: Thanks to Scarlett Eternity. My first reviewer. Sorry for the spelling errors. I hope I get better in future^^  
  
Fond memories of my child hood came sweeping back to me as we (me, Elli, Marry, popuri, Karen and Ann) climbed to the peek of Mother's hill.  
  
As soon as we came to the top of our destination every one collapsed. And to our despair there was no sign of the alien ship. Needless to say the girls where getting mad.  
"This is ridicules," screeched popuri. "There's no such thing as aliens" Ann agreed, "I agree with popuri, maybe you just misplaced them."  
  
Out of frustration I told the girls that there was no possible way I could misplace three fat obese cows. "But remember the chicken incident" Ann said with a superior look.  
  
Of course she had to bring that up.  
  
Marry sat back as me and the rest of the girls bickered. Soon, realizing that Marry was Not with us I quieted the girls down.  
  
"What's with Marry" Ann inquired, waving her hand in front of Mary's face. Before long I noticed that Mary's face looked a lot like the Cows faces when they were just about to be abducted. So coming to a conclusion that Marry was about to take place in an abduction. I quickly told the girls.  
  
"Quick" Elli said grabbing Mary's hand "lets get her off the mountain" All of a sudden a loud rumble sweep across the mountain, the large space ship came out of nowhere.  
  
The green light at the bottom of the ship flashed causing me to go blind for a moment. When my sight returned I looked around to see if the girls were ok and to my shock they were nowhere in sight. I knew then that the aliens had taken them.  
  
I was rushing down the mountain when without warning I ran face first into Gotz, the carpenter. His chest was as hard as bricks. As he helped me up I started to tell my tale, when I had finished my tale, Gotz said, "Let me get this straight.  
  
Aliens abducted your three cows then when you told the other girls you all looked for them at the top of Mothers hill and then the GIRLS got abducted by the same aliens, and this all happened in two hours?"  
  
I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah" All at once Gotz was on the ground gently sloping with laughter. The nerve. Getting weary of his mocking I left him there with his tears. So there I was pacing back and forth on the floor of my house wondering what to do about the girls and the cows. I would need a space ship to save them. I was deep in thought when out of the blue there was a bang at the door.  
  
Intrigued as to whom the knocking belonged to I opened the door. A mysterious man emerged from the door. "Hello" He said in a strange accent. I replied with another hello and asked him what he wanted.  
  
"I would like to know if you would be interested in buying a large air born transportation device." I quickly thanked him for his offer and gently let his offer down.  
  
"O.k." he said disappointed "I guess I'll just toss this space ship of the cliff up there." I stopped, did he just say "space ship?" "Yes" he said. I rushed out to see if it was true. And sure enough there it was, it looked just like the ones that took the girls (and cows). I dashed back to the man and asked him how much it would cost.  
  
"10,000 gold" Boy I didn't feel to good after he said that. But I had to rescue the girls (and cows) So I reached in my pocket and yanked out my cash. He said thank you and left.  
  
I soon found myself in the space ship wire hung from the ceiling and a large screen on the other side. So I stared to look for any big red or oddly shaped buttons that might start the ship.  
  
Two hours past and I was fast asleep on the floor of the spacecraft. I began to awake and, finding myself a bit groggy I lifted myself up with the help of the control bored. While pulling myself up I accidentally pulled a lever on the dashboard.  
  
The ship began to rock and it was soon up high in the air. While trying to convince myself that I was not afraid of heights (witch I was) I was also trying to find the steering button. Shortly after, I found it.  
  
Steering was harder then I thought. I swerved through the air high in the sky, when I heard a large bag. I looked to where the sound was coming from: Mother's hill. I quickly tried to steer the ship towards the hill.  
  
As I drew near I saw the other alien space ship. I landed my ship. As I was walking out of my ship so were the aliens, as they emerged from their ship I felt my heart do summersaults.  
  
There it was, proof that aliens existed. They squeaked and squawked in their alien tuong. There were four of them and they were all around me trying to pick me up. After several minutes of struggle I finally gave in. I thought maybe they would take me to the girls.  
  
What will happen to him? Will he find the girls and cows? Find out next time in chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Review. ^^ Oh and chap 3 wont be up until at LEAST Friday. 


	3. alien abduction chap 3

Sory I didn't get this up earlyer theres been some things going on...

Their spaceship looked just like mine with a few adjustments. They took me over to another part of the ship, threw me in, and closed the door. I landed with a thud. After I stood up and looked around I saw the girls and my three cows.  
  
The girls were in what looked like a bed with a hood and tilted upward. I tried to untie them, but it was no use, the "beds" were sealed tight. Just then alarms rang though out the ship. They were so loud I had to cover my ears. Moments later the aliens rushed in.  
  
They were green and looked just like the ones on TV. They spoke in loud high-pitched noises. One of them pointed to me and the other one grabbed me and through me in a sepret cell. I was knocked un------  
  
When I awoke I noticed a figure huddled in the corner of my cell. I appeared to be a girl; she was mumbling strange words like "polka". Before I could say anything to the strange girl the aliens came in and opened the cell. They walked us out and into another room with large black speakers. They pushed us in farther in the room and left. Suddenly there was a high- pitched screech fallowed by very loud polka music. The girl and me dropped to the ground and covered our ears.  
  
It was awful. No it was even worse then awful, there were no words to describe how awful it was, my worst fear was coming true. We huddled with our hands over our ears for what seemed like hours. I felt like I was just about to pop when I noticed that the door was cracked.  
  
Gathering all my courage I leapt for the door. I burst open and I flew out onto the ground. Before the aliens could react I ran up to the alien and hit him on the head with my hammer it fell to the flour and I took his seat. Not knowing what to do I started pressing random buttons.  
  
The space ship flipped over and dived at full speed. The girl came out of the room with the girls.  
  
"Loooky what I got" she said gathered around the girls. Of course I was to freaked at the fact that we where going to crash and die to even notice. I tried to steer to crash at the beach. Of course I was not the best pilot in the world and we happened to crash right into Kia's restaurant.  
  
And so that is the whole story. And what happened to the girl? Well we figured out that the girl was the Author of this story so we sent her home and told her never to write a fic with us in it again. Kai never talked to me again and the girls never let me take them up to the mountains.  
  
As for me? I live happily ever after with my farm and space ship.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Yeah I know cheap ending. But I got bored. Sorry for the spelling I tried to weed out all the mistakesssssssss (ha ha) if you hate this fic well.. to bad if you a least kindda liked it (even though it was like supper short) I'm glad I could a least give you that much.


End file.
